disneygamersguidefandomcom-20200215-history
Conor and Ashley
Conor and Ashley is the friendship and romantic pairing of Conor and Ashley. This is the most popular relationships in the series. History Season 1 In "Gamer's Guide to Pretty Much Everything," Conor meets Ashley, who initially disagrees about working with Conor because she's worried about the volleyball team finding out she's a gamer, but then decides to join Conor's gaming clan. Moments Season 1 Gamer's Guide to Pretty Much Everything *Conor defends Ashley by saying Wendell used a cheat code to defeat her. *Conor and Ashley met by the lockers, and they found out they both loved to game. *Ashley is impressed by Conor being on the Pro Gaming Tour. *Ashely would give up her thumbs to help him get back on the Pro Tour *Two parts in the episode when Conor kept bringing up the fact of gaming to Ashley's attention she assumed that Conor was going to rat out the fact that she's a gamer to the volleyball team and she was worried they would question her ability to focus. *Ashley was the only one to look up from her book to look at Conor (before kicking the teacher). *Ashley was annoyed when Conor was looking at the Cheerleaders. *Ashley was upset at the fact that Conor used her, Wendell, and Franklin, and had a genuine thought that they got along and were friends. *When Conor apologizes Ashley is grateful and he gives the crew they're gaming pro-cards and Ashley is very excited. The Gaming Club *Ashley likes Conor's idea to game during Gym class even though she loves sports. *Conor and Ashley are disappointed with the Tech room turn out. *Conor and Ashley seemed disturbed by the video she found in the AV room. *Conor and Ashley were both excited with the new gaming technology they received. *Conor defends Ashley from the PE kid by moving him away from her. *They both seem weirded out when Franklin dedicates his beloved turtle to Beyonce. *When Conor went to give his team a pep-talk and notice them trying to leave he called them back over and Ashley was the first one back. *They both were disturbed when Wendell gave his little speech. *Conor had Ashley take down one of the other teams teammates with a "grenade". *When Ashley was lying on the ground, Conor was looking at her instead of being focussed on the game which he normally is. *During time-out Ashley and Conor fix the air-pressure canons. *Both of them were upset when they lost and their gaming systems were being taken away and felt better when Conor influenced the team to get their gaming systems back. *During the game (match) Conor was first introduced and then Ashley was introduced. *When it came to the pep-talk Ashley corrected Wendell about who was the team leader. *Ashley liked Conor's pep-talk even though it was pretty bad. *It seemed like Ashley wanted to hug Conor but Conor didn't see this and gave her a high-five. The Puddin' Party * Ashley handed Conor his food * Ashley ate Conor's food * When Franklin was talking about being best friends with Conor, he (Conor) refused and directly looked towards Ashley. * Both Ashley and Conor thought the game was stupid and for casual gamers only. * Both Ashley and Conor noticed something was wrong with Wendell and were concerned. * Neither Ashley nor Conor knew anything nice to say to Wendell. * Conor wore a "I'm a genius" shirt, while Ashley is the opposite of a genius and as most people know opposites attract. * When they come up with the idea to let Wendell play in the tournament Ashley was looking way longer at Conor than she was looking at Franklin. * Conor looked impressed when Ashley went aggressive and convinced Wendell to join the tournament. The Chair *Ashley was impressed by the chair. *Ashley expected him to share it and looked mad when Conor told them he wouldn't share it. *Ashley convinced Conor pretty easily to share the chair with them. *Even though Conor might be the best gamer of the team, Ashley seems to be the most hardcore of them with all the equipment she carries and their lifestyles match. *After Conor saw Ashley being in bad shape after they had stopped gaming for 5 minutes, he instantly decides to do something to make her feel better. *When Ashley had to say Whoopsie they stared at each other for some time. *When Conor was in his imagination, Ashley was staring at him with a smile, after his imagination we can see she was still smiling at him. *Ashley didn't really care about Wendell being tricked but when Conor got tricked she was really mad and attacked him with a blow hole. The Spirit Egg *When Franklin showed the egg, their shoulders were touching. *Ashley hugged Connor thinking he was Conjob. The Rival's Arrival *When Ashley told the team about Wendell's girlfriend, the model from Sweden that travels a lot, Conor was smiling at her. *Instead of talking to Franklin, who will do anything for him, he tried to get Ashley's attention when the team was with Lika. *Ashley looked really hurt when Conor told her she was dumb. *He seemed to have a way harder time telling Ashley the truth than Franklin. *Ashley instantly believed Conor and joined him in his victory dance, even though Ashley knew Lika returned the tablet to Wendell for Conor. *Ashley looked hurt when Conor stepped out of the team because they didn't trust him. The Sponsor *Ashley was smiling and looking at Conor when he was asked about the possible sponsors. *Ashley was right behind Conor when they entered the room (Gamecorp). *Ashley knew where Conor was (with Wendell, signing the contract) while Franklin didn't. *When Conor was introduced as the "Hero" he looked at Ashley and almost immediately felt bad when he said his team would be somewhere in the back. *Ashley and Conor both didn't like Franklin being replaced even though he is a bad gamer. *During the race Conor pushed Wendell to the groud, but he would have been first without doing it, so he did it to help Ashley get second. The Driving Test *Ashley was closer to Conor than she needed to be when she guessed his motivation for the driver's licence. The Psycho Zombie Bloodbath *When guessing the new captain of the team Ashley thought Conor would guess she is the new captain. *Conor was leaning on Ashley when guessing the new Volleyball team captain. *Ashley looked a bit hurt when Conor thought she was a zombie. The Incident *Ashley thought Conor would be a great dancer if he didn't think all the time. *Ashley snuck into Conor's house to see if he can dance. *Ashley wanted Conor to be her dance partner. *Ashley got really close to Conor when they were watching the flashback. *Even though Conor was still terrified of dancing, he tried doing it again for Ashley (and Billy). *Ashley and Conor danced together. *Ashley and Conor hugged each-other after the dance off. *Connor kept his arm around Ashley's shoulder. The Prank of the Century *Ashley wanted to do the prank with Conor. *Ashley touched Conor after he talked Franklin into doing the stunt. *They did the prank together. *Conor was leaning his arm on Ashley after Franklin came out of the barrel. *Conor put his hand over Ashley's mouth when Ashley was about to tell Franklin that they pranked him. *Conor and Ashley were gaming alone untill Franklin showed up. *They were alone at Billy's. *They hugged each other while crying because of Franklin's death, finding comfort with each other. The Odd Couple * Coming soon. The Longest Yard * Ashley assumed Conor was coming to her birthday party. * They dragged Wendell away together when he was about to use his slingshot on Janice. * They were working together to find out who Lucy is. * They were working together to get Mr. Spanks' record back. * They were wearing matching sweaters. * Conor shook Ashley's hand instead of Mr. Spanks'. * Conor was in awe when he saw Ashley kick the football that far. * They high-fived each other when Ashley's plan worked. * Ashley was on the sidelines the entire time. * Ashley was cheering for Conor when he "messed up" the game. * They high-fived each other at the end of the game. * They were sitting next to each other at Billy's. The Penpal * There are not many moments between Conor and Ashley since Ashley was dealing with Wendell the entire episode. The Asteroid Blasters * Ashley started pouring out her feelings when Conor asked what her status was. * They are sitting next to each other while playing the game. * Ashley's the first one to back Conor's idea to go to the Space Lab. * They high-fived (or low-fived) each other when Janice agreed to go to the Space Lab. * They were standing next to each other in the Space Lab. * They high-fived each other when Dottie told them about what they were going to do in the Space Lab. *Conor stopped Ashley (and Wendell) when everybody was about to walk away. *They both tried to remove the rope before the SDS. *They were sitting next to each other in the simulator. *Ashley was standing a lot closer to Conor than Wendell when Dottie scolded them. *Conor hugged Ashley (first) when they succeeded in blasting all the asteroids. *Ashley said that she got Conor's back. *Conor hugged Ashley one more time. The Chillerz * Ashley signed the autograph after Conor. * She was hanging alone with Conor at his house. * She was calling with Conor's phone. * After she pushed Franklin in the bin, she turned to Conor and smiled very sweet at him. * Conor tried to warn Ashley that Leika wasn't a hologram. * They were sitting next to each other when Franklin was suggesting sponsors. * Ashley got worried when Conor "got attacked" by the game masseuse. * They were gaming next to each other at the contest, * They were gaming very close to each other a few scenes later. * They both looked disgusted when Wendell wanted to eat out of Franklin's pants. * They high-fived and hugged each other when they won the game. * They were together, alone, at Billy's before Franklin walked in. Similarities and Differences Similarities *They are both gamers. *The are both teenagers. *Both of them are in High School. *They are both friends with Wendell Ruckus and Franklin Delgado. Differences *Conor is a boy; Ashley is a girl. *Conor has brown hair; Ashley has blonde hair. *Conor is noticed to be smart, while Ashley isn't very bright. Userboxes Code: ConorAshley Category:Pairings Category:Pairings between Conor Category:Friendship pairings Category:Pairings between Ashley